Together in the New Year
by Mrs.Masters
Summary: New families, old friends, and a very ticked off halfa. What will the new year bring for our great friends and families? Heh... let's find out, shall we? Third New Year story in my series! HAPPY NEW YEAR!


**Happy New Year everyone! Looky, fanfics! And I've been drawing too! Go to deviantart and look up WitchyPhantom, my fics and pics are all there! Okay, on with the fic!**

Disclaimer: I still do not own Danny Phantom. But it's my resolution to… heh, resolve this matter! Okay that was bad, you can ignore me if you want. ^^;

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, guys!" Jazz ran outside into the snowy evening to meet her family. "I'm so glad you all could come!"

"Hey Jazz," said Danny, as his overly excited sister nearly knocked him over.

"Aw, Sam! You came too? That's great!" Jazz rushed over to the Goth and almost knocked her over too.

"It's good to see you, Jazz," said Sam with the little breath she managed to get.

"Come on inside! It's way too cold out here!" Jazz took Sam's hand and practically dragged her to the door. Sam grabbed Danny's hand, and thinking it was a game, Jack grabbed his son's free hand and one of Maddie's to form a little train of people.

"Vladdy!" They were hardly through the door when Jack broke the chain and walked off to the side to give his best friend a hug. "How've you been?"

"Great, just great. Please put me down," Jack laughed and let him go.

"Where are they going?" asked Maddie, coming over towards the two and looking up the stairs where Jazz had dragged Sam and Danny.

"Probably just to see Danielle. She and Jazz have been playing dress-up. I think Jazz is having more fun than Danielle though," Vlad said laughing.

-------------------------------------------

"Danni, please come out?" called Jazz through the bedroom door. A little wood sign on the door read "Danni's room, Danni only!" No loopholes in that. None at all.

"No! I look stupid! Why did I even agree to this? You brainwashed me didn't you? Brainwasher!" Sam stood back against the wall laughing at poor Jazz, the brainwasher.

"What did you do to her?" asked Danny, listening to Danni mumble on the other side of the door.

Jazz sighed. "I told her she could leave to go find her boyfriend-"

"He's not my boyfriend!"

"-Youngblood, after midnight if she dressed up while she was here. She seemed okay with it till I said you guys were coming."

"I demand a redo!"

"Aw, come on Danni, I'm sure you look very cute!" coaxed Sam. There was silence for a few seconds, then the mumbling continued.

"I'll take care of this," said Danny, going ghost. "Danni, come out or else!"

"Or else what?"

"Or else this!" He reached right through the door and pulled her out by her arm. She screamed and twisted till he put her down.

"Fine, here I am. Happy?" Danni crossed her arms and glared at the floor. She wore a long-sleeved, light blue dress, the same color as her eyes, with black snowflakes sewn all over it. A black ribbon was tied around her waist, and a blue one held up her usual ponytail.

"Aw, you look so cute!" said Jazz.

"Very nice," complimented Sam. "Though I'd have preferred purple to blue."

"Come on, let's go show your dad!" The excitement set in again, and Jazz pulled the struggling halfa down the stairs.

"Wow, she's even worse than my mom," commented Sam as the two followed.

"That's gotta be some kind of record, cause I didn't think that was even possible," said Danny, as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"You look adorable!" said Maddie as Danny and Sam walked into the rather large living room.

"Thank you…" Danni said through her teeth. She glared back at Jazz as Maddie began adjusting the bow in her hair. Jazz didn't seem to notice.

Danny stood in the doorway, laughing as he looked from Jazz to his mom to Danni.

"What's so funny?" whispered Sam.

"They match," Danny managed to say between giggles.

Sam looked again and realized he was right. They were all wearing black and bright blue. Jazz had to have planned that: Evil.

When Maddie finally stopped trying to make the bow straight and went to talk to her daughter, Danny snuck quietly over to the younger halfa.

"Hey, why don't you just phase out of here?" he whispered, leaning down so only she could hear.

"Don't you think I would have if I could?" Danni whispered back. She held up her wrist for him to see. Danny saw that she wore a thick black bracelet which gave off a slight green-ish glow. "It doesn't come off till midnight."

"Ah, I see. Jeez, Jazz is getting a little scary," he glanced over towards his sister and mother. "Hey, where'd our dads go?"

Danni didn't even need to answer. There was a loud crash outside, followed by a high pitched screech that lasted about a minute, then silence.

"I wonder who did what?" said Maddie, looking in the direction of the noise. She didn't seem all that concerned.

"They're just setting up fireworks. I'm sure they'll-" BOOM! "… be fine." Still, no concern as both women rolled their eyes.

The front door opened and Jack leaned his head inside. "Ten minutes till show time! Come on outside!"

Maddie sighed and headed for the door. Jazz took Danni's hand and lead her out as well. Sam started to follow, but Danny held her back.

"Can I talk to you for a sec?" he asked nervously, one hand holding Sam's, the other behind his back.

"Um, sure…" She let herself be lead back into the room. It was suddenly very quiet.

"Sam… Um… You know I love you, right?"

"Yeah." He paused and she looked up at him expectantly.

"Well, um…" He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, dropped to one knee and pulled out the box. "Samwillyoumarryme?"

It got quiet again for a long moment. Too long, Danny thought. He opened his eyes to see Sam staring at him with wide, teary eyes, her hands over her mouth and her shoulders shaking.

"Sam? Are you…" Before he could finish his question, Sam collapsed to her knees with laughter, tears rolling down her cheeks. Well… hadn't planned for that reaction…

"What? What?" Danny asked in confusion.

Sam looked up, still laughing, then jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"It t-took you long enough!" She stopped laughing, let go of him and leaned back to wipe the tears off her face. "How long have you been carrying that thing around for?" she asked, pointing to the box and ring still in his hand.

"Wait, you noticed? You knew? How?"

"Dunno…" replied Sam, pretending to think about it. "Couldn't have been the clunky block shape in your pocket you've checked every few minutes for god knows how long. No, that was completely unnoticeable."

Danny mentally smacked himself. "You didn't answer the question."

"What?"

"You didn't answer my question. Will you or won't you?"

"Do I really need to answer?" Danny's expectant expression didn't change. Sam sighed. "Yes, of course I will."

"Yes!" Danny jumped up and pulled Sam up with him. "Yes! Yes! I love you!" He leaned down to kiss her, but she stopped him.

"Hold on, not yet." When Danny didn't seem to understand, she pointed to the clock on the little table. "New Year's Eve, not midnight yet silly."

Danny glared at the clock as if doing so would make the last two minutes go by faster. Sam laughed and slipped the ring out of the box and onto her finger.

"There, now come on!" She took Danny's hand and pulled him outside where setting up the last of the fireworks. Maddie, Jazz and Danni stood a good distance back. Jack and Vlad had made bunches of fireworks, groups of six or seven with extended fuses all tied together, and set them up in lines.

"Looks fun, right?" asked Jazz, noticing Danny and Sam coming outside.

"All set!" called Jack. "Start the countdown!"

Jazz, Maddie, and Sam automatically looked at their watches. They waited just a few seconds then started at "Ten!"

"Nine! Eight!" The two out by the fireworks lit matches. "Seven! Six!" Danni pulled her shoulder out of Jazz's grasp. "Five! Four!" Danny put his arm around Sam's waist. "Three! Two!" It got eerily quiet… "One! GO!"

All at once: Danni was gone, in her place a broken bracelet. Danny was kissing Sam and holding her so close there wasn't room enough to think. Jack and Vlad began lighting the fireworks, running down the lines, lighting one then the next and getting out of the way of the first just in time to light the third. And… it started snowing… Showers of every color went up, and little bits of white came back down.

When all the fireworks were lit, the two came running back up to the group, just in time to see the last, and largest group go up in a bang. All at once, the three couples screamed as loudly as they could: "HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**This could have been worse… for the record, no I did not realize that they would be wearing the same colors when I described Danni's dress. That was completely an accident. I wonder what made me pic those colors though… Hmm… ^_^**

**HAPPY 2009 EVERYONE! I hope your new year is great! Keep to those resolutions! Thanks for reading! :confetti and balloons**:


End file.
